


Name

by LupaDracolis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, My first Teen Wolf fic, and it's not mermaids after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupaDracolis/pseuds/LupaDracolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was, by far, the hardest thing the betas had attempted yet. Harder than Derek's training. Harder than surviving the full moon without an anchor. Harder even - for Boyd and Isaac - than the time Lydia decided she was going to dress all three of them up like paper dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

This was, by far, the hardest thing the betas had attempted yet. Harder than Derek's training. Harder than surviving the full moon without an anchor. Harder even - for Boyd and Isaac - than the time Lydia decided she was going to dress all three of them up like paper dolls.

They were on a mission.

To discover 'Stiles' Stilinski's first name.

The easiest thing to do, they (Boyd) had decided, was to get a look at his birth certificate. From paying strict attention to everything Stiles said, possibly the hardest part of the mission, considering how much he talks, they were able to discover that his dad kept all such papers in his study, in the Stilinski house.  
It was difficult, although manageable, to get Stiles to agree to having Isaac as his chemistry partner, for a project they'd been assigned by the substitute teacher.

Of course, Stiles suggested they do their project at the den. He spent a lot of time there, anyway, and it did make the most logical sense. However, Isaac somehow managed to convince him that Derek and the others (but mostly Derek) would be too much of a distraction, so he had a secure invitation to Stiles' house that day after school. Relaying this information to Boyd and Erica was simple, and so they were waiting, hidden, outside the house when he managed to escape for a 'bathroom break', and opened a window for them to climb through.

Using as much stealth as they could, the three snuck into the study, wary of both Stiles waiting in his bedroom for Isaac's return, and Stiles' dad downstairs, making curry by the smell of it.

The study, unlike what they had expected from the Sheriff, or ex-Sheriff rather, was a complete mess. Eventually Isaac had to abandon the other two to search through it alone, as if he stayed away too long, Stiles was likely to become suspicious.

It took another half-hour before they found the folder marked 'birth certificates' in faded pencil. Opening it, Erica passed impatiently over Stiles' dad's, to stare in more than a little horror at Stiles' name on the page. Seeing she'd found it, Boyd glanced over, eyes widening at the sight of the name.

"How are we supposed to use this for blackmail if we can't pronounce it?" Erica hissed, but Boyd shrugged, rumbling;  
"I told you this would be a waste of time."

Climbing back out of the window they left, disappointed, to tell Derek they wouldn't be able to set up that date for him after all. Meanwhile, peacefully, the name Wojciech Stilinski sat on the page.


End file.
